


Hearing You

by centroid



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 5k, AU, Comfort, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluffy Smut, Hurt!Dan, M/M, Mute - Freeform, Oneshot, Rimming, Shy, Smut, Teenagers, insecure!dan, neck, selectivelymute!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centroid/pseuds/centroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were laying on Phil’s couch, watching a movie. Maybe watching was a bad choice of words.<br/><br/>“You look so beautiful like this. Cheeks flushed, hair messed up, eyes blown. I love it.” Phil breathed, and Dan blushed more. A smile tugging at his lips, Dan brought his own to meet Phil’s once more in a single kiss.<br/><br/>‘I want you.’ Dan signed with a seductive glint in his eye.<br/><br/>“You look so pretty, sprawled out for me. Do you know how sexy you look?”<br/><br/>“Ah- Phil”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearing You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i originally wrote this once before, and at 3 pages, i left it. i didn’t like how it turned out, so now i'm rewriting it because someone was very interested in the idea.  
> ALSO IMPORTANT: picture this with 2015 phil and 2009 dan. this is not a time swap fic, but this is an au where thats the way they look. for ages i would say dan 17 phil 19f

They were laying on Phil’s couch, watching a movie. Maybe _watching_ was a bad choice of words.

Dan was settled in between Phil’s legs, their hips just off from being aligned. Big Hero 6 was playing in the background, but neither of the two were watching, instead focused on the other’s lips.

Slow, languid movements were met between the two, the lazy late night kissing inching toward the better of them.

Phil brought his hand up from Dan’s hip to cheek, caressing the skin right below his ear. His other fingers twitched along the younger’s neck, sending shivers down his spine, into his core. To get a better angle, Dan shifted upwards as best he could, accidentally causing friction between the two. A guttural noise dripped down Phil’s tongue, and the younger’s ears perked.

The older brought his hand around the junction of Dan’s neck, and down his spine. Phil caressed the clothed skin all the way down, until his hands were hooked under the younger’s parted thighs. Pulling his elbows in, Phil slowly brought Dan upwards against his own body, until the younger was sitting on his lap.

“You look so beautiful like this. Cheeks flushed, hair messed up, eyes blown. I love it.” Phil breathed, and Dan blushed more. A smile tugging at his lips, Dan brought his own to meet Phil’s once more in a single kiss.

Bringing his head back, he began to sign ‘ _You are even more beautiful._ ’

Phil shook his head. “I would beg to differ. The most fun, though, is knowing exactly what makes you tick.” Phil whispered into the silence of his flat, filled with both of their belongings- and the younger hadn't even moved in yet. He brought his lips to the brunette’s neck, and kissed the skin. Seemingly innocent, he changed his intention. Phil bit a small amount of skin, pulling it away from Dan’s body, letting it grind between his teeth, until it pung back into place against the boy’s neck. Dan bit his lip to stifle a whine. Phil dove for the same place, this time, sucking the skin. Opening his mouth some, he pressed his tongue against the sensitive area. He finished his work by grazing his top teeth against the same place, knowing what it would do to the younger. He blew cold air onto it as he backed away. “Knowing how to turn you on.” Phil continued, and Dan became aware of the hands on his ass, right as they were pulling down, effectively grinding Dan into the older. “Knowing the things that drive you wild.” Phil went right up to Dan’s jaw line, and sucked the skin about halfway between the chin and ear.

Dan let out a sigh through his nose. He felt pleasure pooling in his abdomen, not quite enough to tip him over the edge, but more than enough to get him painfully aroused.

The younger brought his hand to the back of Phil’s head, using nape of his neck to bring him away from his sensitive jaw.

‘ _I want you._ ’ Dan signed with a seductive glint in his eye.

“Are you sure?” Phil carefully said, not wanting to push Dan into something he didn’t want. It’s not like Phil didn’t want the brunette, jesus, Phil could cum just thinking about Dan sliding down his aching cock, whimpering at the pressure against his prostate every time he brought himself down to Phil’s base with a breathless moan.

Although Dan never spoke, in Phil’s fantasies- Dan was very vocal.

Phil wished the younger spoke sometimes, but when he was granted with whines or little moans during anything sexual; emitted without the younger knowing, it made them all the more hot.

Phil tuned back in to see the rest of _‘I’m sure._ ’ He smirked, looking up to lock eyes with the object of his lust and affections, sporting a coy smile.

Chuckling, the black haired boy intertwined his fingers with the younger’s, stretching their arms out full span (in any direction the couch would enable) to bring their chests closer.

Dan sighed as their lips met, closing his eyes as he got lost in _Phil_.

The scent of his toasted marshmallow candle, the warmth radiating off his skin, meeting and mingling with Dan’s own, engulfing him in a trance-like state that he can only describe as _Phil_.

Their kiss continued, slow and languid, until the need in Dan’s pants got the better of him- so he rolled his hips down.

Delicious friction was satisfied, if only for then- because the second the pressure was gone, both of their hips crashed back into the others for more.

Dan’s jaw went slack when Phil’s pace sped up, providing him with more pleasure. His memory always forgot the greatness of this intimacy, and every time he was reintroduced with it, it took him over.

“Fuck, Dan. Can I rim you first?” Phil asked, never halting his movements.

Dan nodded furiously, hoping Phil had his eyes open to see it.

Phil started by taking the hem of Dan’s shirt and pulling it upwards, revealing the smooth, tan skin of the lithe body in front of him. The t-shirt was pulled up and settled above Dan’s pectorals, revealing the pink nubs that adorned the flesh.

Phil immediately dove for Dan’s right nipple, latching his lips around the small bud. Dan’s back arched- an instinctive reaction; as a high pitched noise flowed out of his wanting lips.

All the blood in Phil’s body centered into his groin, causing him to throw his hips into Dan’s.

The younger tried to bite his lip, but the pleasure was so intense, it was racing to his mind and back down his spine- and he couldn’t keep up with it, his mouth slightly parted.

Phil’s left hand found Dan’s other nipple, tweaking it in between his fingers and slightly pulling every once and awhile.

Dan’s hands instinctively found Phil’s hair, grabbing the black locks, and tugging none too gently- making the older moan.

Phil grazed his teeth around the bud, before taking it entirely into his mouth, sucking softly like it was a lollipop. Using his tongue, Phil pressed the underside of Dan’s nipple, pushing it to the back of his teeth. He rubbed it back and forth, stimulating the edge, before nibbling on it.

The older started moving downwards, sucking love bites into the skin wherever he could. The tan boy mewled, leaning into the feeling as best he could. He craved more, and Phil was eager to comply.

Phil got to the waistband of Dan’s sweatpants, stopped his movements and looked to Dan for an ok. They had done things like blowjobs and jerking off together, but Phil wanted to make sure Dan was comfortable with going this far. Although Phil hadn't said anything, Dan soon took notice, the lack of pleasure making him pout. Opening his eyes, Dan met a smirking Phil.

“Can I?” Phil asked sincerely, despite the smirk on his face and the bulge in his pants.

Dan had what looked like a moment of hesitation before he took a deep breath, nodding to his older boyfriend. Phil’s smile became one reaching his eyes. The older of the two slowly brought down Dan’s grey sweatpants, revealing the pikachu boxers underneath. The slight pressure of the waistband on Dan’s dick was something to his aching hard on, making a low, breathy ‘ _ah_ ’ escape his throat.  

Although Phil tried, he couldn’t contain his laughter, and burst into a fit of giggles.

Dan blushed a deep pink. Not only did Dan make noise accidentally, but _Phil was laughing_.

Dan thought Phil wouldn’t laugh at him- not like the other people, teasing him about his accent. One of the major reasons he stopped speaking.

Dan’s face immediately fell, the ever present blush was gone, replaced with a paleness that was almost a replica of Phil’s own natural complexion. Dan looked to Phil’s face for hint he was wrong, but he found none. Phil was laughing at him. Not even the older’s cute way of laughing with his tongue sticking out was enough to make him brush it off.

Phil’s laughing died down, and he opened his eyes to see a very nervous looking Dan. Phil sat back, about to ask Dan what was wrong, when the younger rolled off the couch. Dan intended to get up and leave, but he couldn’t will his body to move, thumping on the floor, back leaning on the couch.

Dan could do nothing more than hang his head in shame, trying to convince the floor to swallow him whole. It didn’t work, and tears were stinging his eyes. His mind was throwing words at him, making him sink into the ground further.

_Pathetic._

_Insecure._

_Naive._

“Hey, Dan, what’s wrong?” Phil asked, resting his hand on Dan’s shoulder.   
The younger shrugged. Phil should know what he did. Tears found their way down Dan’s face, leaving the devastation of his emotions in their wake. _Maybe he was just stupid_. He thought, bringing his hands up to his hair to pull. Just great. Dan was hard, crying, and embarrassed. _Why did he have to have a voice so stupid that even his own boyfriend laughed at him when he used it?_

Soft hands encased Dan’s wrists gently pulling them away from his hair.

Dan squeezed his eyes shut tighter-

_this is where he laughs at me and tells me to get out._

The soft skin left his arms and relocated to his chin, slowly tilting it up.

“Dan, please look at me.” Phil whispered. Dan being sad was tearing him up on the inside, and it only made it worse that he was somehow the cause of it.

The younger slowly opened his eyes, trying to be brave for once in his life and just ‘face the music’.

Soft, bright eyes met his own dull brown ones. Phil must have moved when he wasn’t paying attention.

"What's wrong, Bear?" Phil asked softly, comfortingly and sincerely.

‘ _You laughed at my noise_.’ Dan brokenly signed, wiping his eyes, trying to rid himself of his humility. It didn’t work.

“Oh, Baby Bear, I didn’t mean it like that. I was laughing at how cute you looked all flustered in my pikachu boxers.” Phil reasoned, stroking his boyfriend's cheek affectionately.

A crimson blush spread across Dan’s face, and he looked at Phil like a deer caught in headlights.

‘ _Really?_ ’ Dan trusted Phil, that was a no brainer. But when it came to the topic of something that had made Dan’s life a living hell, being confident wasn’t an option. Especially not when he was so open about his feelings with Phil.

“Really. I’m sorry I made you feel like I was laughing at you.” Phil said, kissing Dan’s forehead, nose, then finally- his lips. Phil knew that he had been bullied, hazed and downright abused because of his voice. He heard it once in secondary school. It reminded him of Pooh Bear, hence his nickname. It was Phil’s favorite sound, to date.

‘ _I ruined the mood, haven’t I?_ ’ Dan asked, feeling embarrassed that he was naive about something so small. He was once again sad, though, because honestly he did want to go all the way with Phil.

He just had to mess up again, didn’t he?

Dan’s thoughts were interrupted by a chuckle from Phil, and this time he was sure it wasn’t at him- not only was he positive he made no noise, but because Phil leaned into his ear, taking the lobe between his teeth, letting his hot breath ghost over the younger's skin. He darted his tongue to the sensitive skin. Pulling away, he seductively whispered into his ear.  “I don’t think you ruined the mood at all.” Phil then placed his knee right in between Dan’s own legs, moving it forward slightly to come in contact with Dan’s still very hard erection.

Dan bit his lip, still very wary about making any noise.

“What do you say we take this to the bedroom?” Phil winked, and Dan all but swooned.

Phil laced his arms around Dan’s thighs, easily scooping up the younger boy’s smaller frame.

Dan linked his feet together around Phil’s hips, the pull of gravity pushing his ass into the older’s member. Phil none too gracefully stumbled the first couple of steps.

Once he regained his composer, though, Dan had other plans.

Testing the waters, the younger rolled his hips into Phil’s, creating much needed friction between the boys. When Phil moaned, the brunette snuggled his head into the crook of Phil’s neck in an attempt to hide a smirk.

“Unless you want to fall, I suggest you stop that.” Phil all but moaned, grabbing the lounge doorframe for support. It wasn’t like Dan was heavy- far from it. Dan’s delicate figure was excellent for complementing Phil’s more mature, masculine one. The older found it adorable how Dan was smaller as well. It always made spooning the cute boy more fun.

 _I’ll take the chance._ Dan thought, rocking his hips once more.

Phil decided to tough it out, making a beeline for his room, trying his best to not focus on the aching pleasure that was pumping straight to his pulsating dick.

Dan was obviously not satisfied, grinding harder, suctioning his lips to Phil’s neck.

The brunette pouted when Phil had no reaction further than a sigh. Not letting defeat falter his effort, he kept bringing his hips down to meet the older’s.

Dan’s hips were soon ripped away when Phil eagerly tossed him on the bed. Not expecting the urgence in Phil’s actions, the younger let out an involuntary squeak. Propping himself up with his elbows, Dan looked up to see Phil pulling down his own pajama pants, revealing his hard member, as he was not wearing boxers. Dan barely had the time to blush before Phil was crawling up the length of his body.   
Lust was present in both of their forms. “You look so pretty,” Phil started, kissing Dan in one fluid, slow motion before biting his bottom lip, pulling it to let it pop back into place. “Sprawled out for me. Do you know how sexy you look?” He whispered into Dan’s ear, biting the lobe- moving his bottom jaw to grind it between his teeth. Dan let out the breath of an ‘ah’ pass his lips. Phil knew how much Dan liked to be talked to during sex. Whether it be compliments or being told how Phil would undoubtedly ravish him- it always turned the younger on. Leaning back, Phil dragged Dan’s boxers down. The younger bit his lip, wishing he could let go and make noise- his mind stopping him.

_You didn’t stop talking for the fuck of it._

Phil reached to rip his own shirt off, and spoke again. “Why don’t you get on your hands and knees so I can see that pretty little hole of yours.” He stated, almost taking a dominant role in the way he spoke. Dan was eager to comply.

Once the younger got in a stance with his legs open, elbows bent, he hung his head. He realized this was going to be a very different feeling, not that he ever experienced much feeling down there. The last time he used anything up his ass was a vibrator. He ordered it online, too shy to just go to the mall. He stopped using it once he started dating Phil.

The black haired boy leaned in close, blowing cold air over Dan’s entrance, making him feel a course of weakness rush through his veins.

Phil smirked at how easy it was to make Dan shake with pleasure, “You like that Dan?” Phil said in a slightly teasing tone while running his fingers down the bottom of Dan’s spine, feeling goosebumps rise under his fingertips. Dan pushed his body as close as he could to Phil without moving his hands or knees from the colorful duvet lazily thrown over Phil’s bed. Phil took that as a yes and dragged his hand down over Dan’s exposed thighs and back up to his curved spine. Dan moved his body impatiently, every second that Phil teased him made the younger wish even more that the black haired boy was deep inside of him.

A sudden bite to Dan’s thigh made him shiver. He was about to somehow convey to Phil to _hurry the fuck up_ when the older suddenly licked a long stripe, starting at the insanely pleasure driven taint, over his clenching hole, and to the base of his spine. Dan trembled due to the cold feeling that dragged across his eager body, making his whole being ache for Phil’s touch even more than it already was. Phil traced his tongue over Dan’s waiting hole, knowing exactly what to do to drive his boyfriend wild. When he pulled his tongue away, Phil could swear he heard a small whimper at the loss of contact.

Dan’s mind started to wander, Phil clearly knew what he was doing, if something as simple as this could have Dan coming apart, who knew what other tricks Phil had up his sleeve.

As if Phil was reading his boyfriend’s mind, he slipped his tongue into Dan’s warm walls.

Dan’s breath hitched, and _holy shit_ \- his body jerked at the intrusion.

Phil soon started a pattern, rocking his face into Dan’s ass, the younger eager to push his hips back to meet the small thrusts.

The hand’s on Dan’s hips grew tighter, helping Dan move back and forth, effectively fucking Phil’s face. Dan wasn’t sure if he was doing this right, hell he didn’t know if he would get rimmed wrong, but all he knew was Phil’s tongue was magic, and he was getting pushed into overdrive.

Phil was so lost in his rhythm of going in and out that he almost didn’t register when a small, real moan tumbled past Dan’s open lips. Dan’s arms gave out, and he pushed the side of his face into the sheets, arms gripping the fabric. Sweat was beading around his forehead and he was sure his hair was curling, but he didn’t care. His shoulder blades took the weight of his upper half when his spine arched into the mattress, lifting from their normal place in Dan’s back.

Phil was positive that Dan never really noticed he made noise during sex, and Phil was eager to keep it that way. He never wanted the delicious sounds his boyfriend made to end. They were so hot, just listening to Dan could tip him over the edge.

Knowing that Phil could essentially fuck Dan into oblivion was a massive turn on, and without being aware, he was being hurdled at his orgasm. Dan thought of signing to Phil- _that’s stupid, he can’t see you_.

Fuck.

Dan opened his mouth, trying to think of a way to get Phil’s attention. It was hard to do when your orgasm was chasing you. “Ah- _Phil_ ” Dan panted, and he would have registered it, if he wasn’t so focused on his pleasure.

Phil was stunned into stopping. Dan said his name.

_Jesus fucking christ._

Phil almost smiled, but instead a horrible thought intruded his mind.

Was he pushing Dan too far? Was that the only way Dan could tell him to stop?

Phil pulled away from Dan, and ignored the whimper that was emitted into the air. Slowly Phil turned the younger onto his back, meeting hazed brown eyes.

“Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Is everything alright?” Phil said, panic laced into his words.

Dan sloppily signed a ‘ _why would you think that?_ ’ back, and it hit him; Dan didn’t know he said Phil’s name.

The older smirked, leaning down to kiss the younger in a long, sensual kiss.

“Nothing. You’re perfect.” Phil breathed, and Dan’s smile in return, was genuine- dimples

adorning tan cheeks. Phil sat back, grabbing Dan around the waist to hoist him up as well, placing him in the older’s lap.

Phil grabbed the hem of Dan’s t-shirt and quickly tugged it over his head, breathing in the scent that he associated with his boyfriend. he wasn’t sure what it was, whether it was his shampoo, conditioner, or cologne, but he didn’t care, all he cared about was the sweet scent that he came to know as Dan.

Phil brought them both forward until he was hovering over the younger boy. He pressed his nose into the crook of the younger's neck, bringing his hands to dance over Dan’s sides.

The brunette squirmed trying not to let his ticklishness get the best of him. Phil pulled his head back to watch the event unfold.

Soon Dan was gasping for air, Phil giggling over him.

‘ _Stop, I can’t breathe!_ ’  He urgently signed. Phil was happy to comply, loving how carefree they were with each other, right in the middle of sex.

Phil decided it was time, and reached to the bedside table. Taking the lube out of the drawer, he settled back in front of Dan, this time resting on his feet.

“And you’re sure you want to do this?” Phil asked, never wanting to push the younger boy beyond what he was ready to do.

‘ _Yes. I’m ready, and I want you._ ’ Dan made the symbols, each second tinting his cheeks a deeper pink than they already were from the exertion.

Phil’s hand came up, running his fingers through Dan’s fully curled hair, and he smiled. “Just making sure.” He said. He brought Dan’s legs up to rest over  his own shoulders. The older kissed his knee as he poured enough lube for three fingers onto his hand. Looking into the chocolate brown eyes he adored, Phil looked for any hesitance or fear. He found nothing but lust filled eyes.

Pushing in one finger, Phil heard Dan gasp.

The lube was freezing against his sweating form, and Dan willed his body not to shiver. Phil pushed his finger in farther, up to its base. He waited, watching Dan for any sign of discomfort; when he found none, he slowly pulled it back, until it was almost fully out- then slid it back in.

This became a rhythm that Dan easily moved with, pushing his ass farther onto Phil’s finger. He wanted to be full. Dan bit his lip, waiting for Phil to push in another finger. When his urge was not satisfied, he reached down, grabbing Phil’s hand. He locked eyes with the older, rocking back with great amount of force. When Phil looked confused, Dan took his hand away from the other’s, making the sign for ‘ _more_ ’ with his hands.

Another finger was soon added, and Dan almost moaned, instead, straining his neck up, his head throwing itself back onto a pillow. Dan’s body stilled at the intrusion, but as he took register of the pleasure, he moved it again, rolling his hips in any way, trying to find more pleasure.

Once a third digit was added, His head tossed to the side, and he still wanted more.

Phil saw the need in Dan, so he curled his finger, looking for the spot that would drive him wild.

He knew he found it, however, when Dan’s whole body twitched, and a gasp of a whimper passed through his lips.

Every time Phil pushed his fingers in, he curled them to push up against the spot. Dan was wracked with pleasure, no longer moving his body. He knew that if he did, his whole body would spasm. Dan wanted to focus on the pleasure.

Soon all three finger’s were pulled out, and Dan whimpered at the loss.

Phil grabbed the lube once again, covering his length in the cold substance. Eyes closed, he inhaled sharply through his teeth, trying not to bask in the pleasure his hand was giving him.

A soft tap touched his knee, and he opened his eyes to be met with a crimson tanned boy.

‘ _Can I ride you?_ ’ Dan signed, causing the older to almost sputter.

“ _Hell_ yes.” Phil breathed, flopping onto the bed next to Dan as the younger sat up. Looking extremely flustered, Dan used his knees to sit on Phil’s stomach, leaning down to lock his lips to the older’s. Phil’s hands came up to glide over the younger’s chest, rubbing his thumbs over the brunettes nipples, causing a choked whimper to pass through his lips.

leaned forward on his knees, bringing his ass up. Placing one hand on Phil’s chest, he used the other to reach behind himself, guiding Phil’s member to his entrance. Sitting up straighter, Dan slowly sunk down. Once the tip was in, he used his now free left hand to grip Phil’s knee.

Eventually, he bottomed out. The younger breathed a sigh of relief, and sat still to get used to the feeling before he moved.

“Are you okay? Is it fine?” Phil cautiously asked, prepared to stop if his boyfriend was feeling uncomfortable.

‘ _I’m fine, Just a second_.’ Dan signed back with his eyes closed.

Phil still wasn’t fully convinced, but he tried to push all negative thoughts aside and enjoy this moment with his boyfriend.

Soon enough, Dan was moving, and sweet jesus he was tight.

It made Phil wonder how long he would last, but he opened his eyes to a beautiful sight.

Dan was all but hopping on Phil’s dick, but that wasn’t the part that took his breath away. He ignored the sound of skin slapping, and focused on his boyfriend’s face. Contorted in pleasure, Dan’s curly hair was bouncing with him, sweat beading down his chest.

Phil was taken out of his thoughts by a guttural moan restrained by clenched teeth. He thought for a second, making sure, and it was certainly not his own.

Dan suddenly changed his angle, coming down hard and tight, ripping a moan from both of their lungs.

Dan hit his own prostate, his muscles twitching and tightening around Phil’s cock.

“Fuck, Dan. Holy shit. Keep doing that, don’t stop.” Phil pleaded.

Dan almost laughed, Phil didn’t have to tell him twice.

 _Like I’m going to stop fucking myself on your dick._ Dan’s mind sassed, and he smirked.

The next time Dan came down with a slap, he grinded his hips into Phil’s, and he got the moan he was searching for.

The younger continued as a rhythm, every so often he would grind his ass into Phil’s crotch. They were both a panting mess, he realized. At the same moment, a loud, semi-high pitched moan rung in the air, and Dan almost choked on his own spit.

_That was not Phil’s voice._

Dan instantly shut his mouth, using one hand to keep it closed, while he looked to Phil.

They locked eyes, and Dan turned blood red.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Phil cooed, trying to make the younger less embarrassed about his voice, There was no reason for him to feel embarrassed about his voice in front of Phil, other than his haunting past.

Dan shook his head quickly, regretting not being more careful. He didn’t stop his movements, but small tears stung his eyes.

“Do you have any idea what your voice does to me? It’s hot,” Phil started, and the next time Dan slid up, Phil jerked his hips to meet Dan’s in mid air, ripping a pleasure filled cry from the younger’s throat. “Unbelievably sexy,” Phil continued, rocking his hips into Dan’s, trying to convey the amount of lust and love he had for the younger, no matter if he spoke or not. “And beautiful, like you. I could cum just listening to you.” Phil finished, meeting Dan with another jerk into the air.

A high pitched whine filled the air, and Dan was losing it. He was slowing down from exhaustion, so Phil took matters into his own hands.

Flipping them over, Phil slammed into Dan, hitting his prostate over and over without mercy. Dan gasped out a moan, needing to convey to Phil that he was going to cum. Unable to do anything else, the brunette grabbed Phil’s biceps, digging his fingernails into the skin.

“I’m close.” Phil grunted, never ceasing his onslaught of pleasure.

Dan nodded, not being able to do much else. His mouth was hung open, eyes screwed shut, lost in the feeling Phil was giving him. Dan reached to his own member, squeezing it with each stroke.

In a couple more more thrusts, they were cuming. With a strangled yelp, Dan went rigid for a moment.

Phil buried himself deep inside Dan, grinding into the other ruthlessly, while Dan started twitching, tightening around Phil. Dan was using his whole body to roll himself into the older, and with each gyration, his prostate was brushed against, sending new shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body. They felt as if they were on fire coming down from their highs.

Phil pulled out, letting himself fall next to the exasperated younger boy. Spent, he let his eyes fall shut for a moment, before groggily opening them to look over at Dan.

The youngers ears were red, and as much as he assumed the blush spread to his face, he couldn’t see- Dan had his head stuffed in a pillow.

Phil rolled closer to the embarrassed boy, and drew stars into his shoulder blade.

“You know you were beyond amazing, right?” Phil huffed, still out of breath from their previous activities. Dan slowly nodded, and Phil continued. “You know you’re hot as fuck, noises or not, right?” Phil urged, inching closer to the younger male. Dan shifted his head, only enough to show his eye, looking at Phil like a hesitant cat. Another slow nod. “Then I don’t want you to feel embarrassed for any noise you make, accidental or intended. I will never make fun of you for it, and I want you to feel comfortable being yourself around me, okay?” Phil finished, trying to look as sincere as he was.

Dan nodded again, rolling over to look at Phil fully.

‘ _I love you_ ’ Phil signed to Dan, smiling at the blush he got in return.

Dan parted his lips, inhaling. “I love you too.”


End file.
